


Teaching him a lesson

by Sophie16xxx



Series: discipline in politics [1]
Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie16xxx/pseuds/Sophie16xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David punishes George after he makes a vital error in the house of commons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching him a lesson

Jeremy Corbyn had only been leader of the labour party for a couple of months and already David Cameron was sick of the sight of him. one thing after a another with this man he just did not stop, if its not questioning cameron policy’s its turing the British public against the Conservative party.

 

It was Wednesday morning and time for prime ministers questions, everything had been going fine until Corbyn had started to ask questions, at first David had not noticed anything however he was soon alerted to problem as soon as he got back to his office.

 

His press secretary had warned him about how the camera had caught none other then his chancellor to the exchequer George Osborne laughing at one of Jeremy Corbyns questions. However, when David had taken a look at the video of the incident he was under the impression that George was laughing at a statement made by one of the front benchers instead of Corbyn However, David knew that labour would not see it that way. 

 

David was at a loss of what to do he saw George as one of his closest friends and a little brother but he couldn't over look this and the press would want answers for the chancellors behaviour, but the question was what should he do about the behaviour. He didn't want George to apologise over the news because that would be humiliating. 

 

However there was an alternative to this something that David did along time ago to make George straighten out and improve his behaviour, but they were only young than and he did not know how the chancellor would react to David doing something like. In the end David decided that he would go through the punishment that he had planned for George hoping that the chancellor would see that David was only trying to help his friend. 

 

Just as, he had made up his mind George walked in he gave David a small smile before speaking. 

“you wished to see me”.

 

David gestured for George to take a seat at his desk, George did so and David followed him accordingly. He studied the man sat opposite him for a few moments before speaking. 

 

“Ahh yes i wanted to speak to you about prime ministers questions” began David. George nodded waiting for David to continue what he was saying.

 

“You see it has been brought to my attention that while Mr Corbyn was asking a question this morning you began laughing at the end”. At this point George was about to interrupt to defended himself however David held up a hand to stop him. 

 

“I know you were probably not laughing at him however that is not how labour see it and more importantly that is not how the press see it. George nodded in understanding and said,

 

“I know David I am sorry ill be more careful in the future” 

 

David nodded his head in agreement “ i know you will because the punishment i am going to give you know will make sure of that, tell me George how did i used to punish you before we came into power”. 

 

George visibly paled at this and looked at his friend like he had gone mad. 

 

“ But David surely you do not mean that”

At this moment David looked unimpressed and shook his head, “ no George i do mean it right now the press are after you and you just gave them a reason to have a go even more than they did before”. 

 

For once in his life George actually felt sorry for what he ha done, he had disappointed his best friend and his big brother and he couldn't take the guilt of that. 

 

“ please Dave I am really sorry but please do not punish me like that ill do anything”

 

David shook his head “ nope sorry buddy but if you do the crime then you do the time” suddenly David got up and moved over the coach Georges eyes followed him then went wide after realising his friends intention.

 

David gestured for George to come over and he did so on shaky legs he gave David another look, “please Dave anything but over your knee can i not just bend over your desk”

 

David shook his head before saying “pants and boxers down”. His request was met with pleading eyes but he equally met that look with a stern one. 

 

“ Now young man i wont ask you again”. George gulped before taking his pants and boxers down before gingerly lying over his friends lap. 

 

George squeezed his eyes shut as David raised his hand in the air and started to reign down smacks onto George’s bottom. 

 

George managed to stay still for most of the punishment but as David landed about 30 smacks he started to wriggle and gasp a little, however this did not stop David and he was determined to teach his best friend a lesson no matter what. 

 

“ahh please David no more” George cried at he gently began to sob. Davi didn't like to see the man he cared for in so much pain but knowing he had to follow through with the second part of the punishment, he gently lifted George up to stand in front of him.

 

“ Now, George i know this punishment may seem hard but it must be done in order for you not to make the same mistake again, now i would like you to bend over the back of the sofa your going to get ten with the belt”.

 

George shakily moved to bend over the arm of the chair and awaited the next part of his punishment.

 

David slipped his belt of and folded it in half, he gave George a gently pat on the back to indicate that he was going to start. The first slap was sharp and caught George by surprise he let out a small yelp but after remained quite.

 

It took all George’s strength not to keep up every time the belt came down and by the end George was sobbing to the soft sofa. 

 

David quick put his belt back on and lifted the younger man into his arms and rocked him gently backhand forth, slowly George began to clam down and David tried to move them the sofa. However, George was having non of it if David was going to punish him then he would have to hold him to.

 

With a resounding sigh David sat down on the sofa and pulled George to sit on his lap. George did so willingly and gentle rested his head on the prime ministers shoulder.

 

After a couple of minutes os sitting in silence David spoke up “ now i hope that i wont have to do that any time again pleasant thing for me to do”

 

George nodded “ i promise David you wont ever have to do that again”. 

 

David smiled amused at George before replying “ hmm well maybe not for a long time but I am sure in the space of the next five years you will do something to piss me off enough for me to punish you”. 

 

George gave his best friend a cheeky smile before putting his head back on David’s shoulders. David tightened his arms round the younger man and allowed him to sit there for as long as he wanted. 

 

Aware that George was usually sleepy after a punishment he nudged the person and said “ do not go to sleep yet we still have a cabinet meeting”. George groaned but moved of davids lap to righten his clothes.

 

Once George had finished re-dressing David gave him a small smile before pulling him in for one last hug “shall we” David asked George nodded and they both left the office as if nothing had happened at all. 

 

Some MPs gave them odd looks and there would probably be something i the news about them clashing over some form of policy but in truth there bond was stronger then ever.


End file.
